


Blessed

by Beebo_Stump



Series: Cupid's Radio [5]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: First Trimester, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beebo_Stump/pseuds/Beebo_Stump
Summary: Special trips that comes with special news.





	Blessed

**Author's Note:**

> Song that inspired this fic; Blessed by Elton John

 

The sun is shining and the birds are singing. _Today is the day_ . Slipping his feet into his slippers, he goes into the restroom to start his routine. Every morning he admires his stomach in the mirror, take his shower, admire his stomach in the shower, moisturize his body, talk to his baby while moisturizing, gets dress, and lastly throw up because the smell of breakfast flowing through the vents nauseate him. That’s one thing he has yet to get use to. Morning sickness. Before the pregnancy he was excited to be sick but now that he’s actually pregnant, he wants it to go away. The food poisoning only lasted one day while the constant vomiting would hit at random times for weeks. But it was just so hard to wrap his head around the fact that three months ago there was nothing special about him and now there is. He has an additional two eyes, two ears, ten fingers, and ten toes. The morning sickness was just something to help him remember that detail. 

Wiping his mouth with the back of his forearm, he brushes his teeth. _Today is the day_. The thought keeps crossing his mind. He has it marked on his calendar. A reminder set on both his and Brendon’s phone. Today is the day he’s going to hear his baby heartbeat for the first time. The life he helped create is going to have a rhythm set inside of him. A tiny heart the size of his fingernail beating. He hopes the heartbeat is loud enough for him to record. So whenever he’s having a bad day he can listen to the first sound his child would ever make.

He walks into the kitchen with a spring in his step. Mouth drooling at the sight of food. Cinnamon french toast sticks, eggs, bacon, and a bowl of freshly diced strawberries. Since he had to cut out caffeine in his diet and he really doesn’t like tea that much, he was recommended to drink lemonade. Apparently, it helps with the nausea and is high in vitamins. But really his dietician told him that if he intakes something sour, his baby will be extra sweet. He likes the idea of that. If there’s actual proof to that being true then Brendon’s mother must had an IV of lemonade connected to her. He’s been nothing but helpful. Whenever Patrick complains about his chest being sore, he’ll massage them. When he complains about being hungry, he went out and bought a mini fridge full of snacks. When he complains about his morning sickness, he’ll cry with him. All for the simple fact that he’s doing something that he can’t. Carrying a child. At nighttime when the world is asleep and he’s awake, he talks to their baby. Every night he would crawl underneath the covers and place his large gentle hands on his wife’s belly, and talk. He tells the unidentified human being the things that they’ll do together. The plans he has made. How he would be there for their first step, first word, and first laugh. Whatever he’s doing or wherever he’s at, he’ll stop and go to them. Him or her is their miracle.

They eat in silence. Too nervous to say anything and afraid to do so. Patrick still has the same mentality as before. _Stay calm. Don’t overthink. Breathe._ He has a million and one questions to ask his doctor. Like what kinds of medicine should he take, does his insurance covers midwives, how does he get a midwife, could he still make music, and so much more. The biggest question he has is if the baby is healthy or not. Why couldn’t they conceive before and would their pregnancy be a difficult one. So many things to ask and not enough time. Luckily he made a list so he won’t forget. He needs to know every detail. _Today is the day_.

The car ride was the same. Silent, but with the expectation of the radio playing. Brendon being behind the wheel and Patrick in the passenger seat. Every stop sign or red light they come across, Brendon would place his hand on Patrick’s stomach to keep him safe. The physician wasn’t too far from their house. Maybe fifteen minutes away at most so they got there pretty fast. Brendon held the door open for him and took his hand. _Today is the day_ . They walked into the building and checked in. _Today is the day._ They took a seat in the waiting room. _Today is the day_ . Patrick watched a young couple play with the infant in their arms. _Today is the day_.

“Mrs. Urie?”

_Today is the day_ . Patrick got comfortable on the table and was told to lift his shirt. _Today is the day_ . The doctor warned him the jelly would be cold. _Today is the day_ . They both took each other's hand and closed their eyes. _Today is the day_ . The wand touches his belly and spread the gel around. _Today is the day_ . All four of his other senses disappeared but one. The beat was steady. _Boom, boom, boom, boom_. He squeezed his husband’s hand. This was the sound of their baby heartbeat. He opened his eyes and looked down at his large stomach. Something is really in there.

“Well I have good news and bad news,” the doctor said. The temperature in the room dropped and once again he squeezed his husband’s hand. _It was too good to be true._

“ The good news is that your baby is very healthy. The bad news is that I hope you weren’t planning on having only one baby.” He pointed at the screen that had two medium sized dots. If Patrick looked close enough he could count four arms, four legs, two bodies, and two heads. He’s having twins.

Brendon was the first to start crying. He buried his head on Patrick’s shoulder and wetted him with his tears. They’re having twins. Not one baby but two. The doctor was saying something but it went through one ear and out the other. Twins _. Duo. Couple. Pair._ He’s having them.

“I understand this is a lot to take in. I’ll give you two some time to process.”

He exits out the room and Patrick kept his eyes on the monitor. They looked so small. He felt Brendon lift his head off of him and scooted down towards his belly.

“Hey there,” he poked. Tears still running down his face. “I thought I was only talking to one of you but guess not. I’m so sorry if I made you feel left out but I promise I won’t do that anymore. There’s enough love in daddy’s heart for you both,” he laughed. 

“Now I have to set some ground rules. No fighting in there, okay? I don’t want you two hurting mama cause I can only do so much. If you two get lonely just let me know. I can tell you all sorts of stories or better yet, I’ll sing them to you guys.”

“You know they can’t hear you right? I’m only twelve weeks. We got a little more ways to go before they get ears,” Patrick smiled down at the scene before him. He said _they_. Plural.

Brendon turned his head to lay his ears on his belly, matching his facial expression.

“Then I’ll just have to retell them”

Today is the day he heard their babies heartbeat and saw them for the first time. Today is the day he found out he was more than special. He was extraordinary.

 


End file.
